


3 x 16

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel’s always loved a guy with a sob story.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	3 x 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts).



* * *

Daniel’s always loved a guy with a sob story. The kind you can offer a good time and end up fucking the sadness out of.

But when he grabs Charles’ wrist, the voice that escapes Daniel is a plea, whereas Charles smiles as though he’s won something.

“Stay.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Did I initially think of this fic to be anything more than a numbered drabble? Yes
> 
> Did I think of or start working on five other fics between this and the last one I posted? Also yes.
> 
> Does that matter? No. Have this 48 word piece I wrote in 10 minutes or so.
> 
> Also the original idea for this fic was called "daniel charles pity fuck uno reverse". Do with that information what you will.


End file.
